Thankfully Yours
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when our favorite couple finally tells each other how they feel on Thanksgiving
1. Chapter 1

Thankfully Yours-Ch 1

Penelope sighed happily as she closed the oven door after checking on the turkey, JJ giggled and said, "ohhhhhh that smells wonderful", she said, "thank you Jayje, I know that I usually don't eat meat but that smells so good that I'm thinking that I'm going to tonight". Emily took a sip of her wine and said, "sooooo are you going to tell him tonight"?, she looked up and said, "tell who what"?, Emily said, "ohhhhh stop playing coy with me Penelope Garcia you suck at it".

JJ picked up a cracker and took a bite and said, "come on Garcie you know that you want to tell him", she said, "I don't know what you two girlies are talking about Jayje". Emily turned her head to the side and said, "Penelope Garcia you are head over heels with your hotstuff the one and only Derek Morg" and Penelope ran over and put her hand over her friends mouth and said, "shhhhhhhh he'll hear you".

They looked up when 4 year old Henry Reid ran into the room and said, "momma tan we eat now"?, she ruffled his hair and said, "it won't be long buddy", he smiled and said, "yayyyyy" and turned and ran out of the room. Emily crossed her arms and said, "now PG spill it", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I plead guilty as charged girlies" causing all three girls to giggle.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "I wonder what has their titter boxes turned on "?, Dave said, "quit stalling Morgan are you going to tell her or not"?, he said, "old man I don't know what you are talking about". Fran walked downstairs and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "don't pick on my baby boy", Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma".

Fran said, "no problem baby boy but seriously when are you going to tell Penelope that you are in love with her"?, Derek spit his beer causing Reid and Hotch to laugh as they watched him wipe it off his mouth. Derek said, "momma if you don't lower your voice she'll hear you", Dave said, "kid if you don't tell her soon there is a chance that somebody else will sweep her up again".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "d d do you know something, is baby girl dating"?, Fran patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to help the girls in the other room so you boys can talk". After his mom was gone Derek said, "pretty boy is Penelope dating anybody"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "how am I supppose to know Morgan"?, Derek said, "well you usually do" causing him to grin wickedly as he took a sip of his drink.

Fran walked over and said, "is there anything I can do to help"?, Emily said, "we are trying to convince Penelope to tell her sugar shack how much she truly loves him and wants to be with him". Fran said, "well how's it going"?, JJ said, "we're not sure yet", Penelope said, "what if I tell him and he laughs at me"?, Emily said, "you don't have to worry about that PG he won't laugh, I promise".

Meanwhile in the living room 6 year old Jack Hotchner walked over to Derek and said, "even I know that you and aunt P belong together", Derek laughed and said, "ohhh you do huh"?, he put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "well duhhhhhhhhh uncle Derek". The puzzled man looked around and said, "does everybody know that I'm in love with Penelope"?, everybody voice in the room said, "yeppppppppp" causing him to sigh and blow out a breath.

A few minutes later Fran walked to the door and said, "dinner's ready", everybody got up and headed into the beautifully decorated dining room, Derek said, "you really went all out for today didn't you Dave"?, he said, "that would be all on my beautiful wife, your mother". Derek said, "well her two favorite holidays have always been Thanksgiving and Christmas".

They looked up to see the girls carrying in the rest of the food, Derek took the turkey and said, "here sweetness let me take that for you", she smiled and said, "why thank you hotstuff". He winked at her and said, "anything for you baby girl", everybody sat down at the table and Jack said, "wowwwwwwww look at that turkey Henry that sucker's huge".

Henry nodded his head in agreement and said, "it suwe is", after a blessing was given over the food Dave said, "alright everybody dig in", everybody then started to reach across the table to fill their plates. Penelope glanced at Derek and he glanced at her, they both bit down on their bottom lips and then in unison said, "I have something to say" causing the group to turn and look at the couple as they waited to hear what they had to say. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully Yours-Ch 2

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I need to tell you something", she put her hand on his and said, "no no I need to tell you something", he said, "I really want to go first". Penelope said, "well I think I need to go first", Dave said, "will one of you go already, this dinner is getting cold and I for one would loveeeeee to get to eat it before it does".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "go ahead sug", he smiled and said, "thank you gorgeous", he took a deep breath and said, "this year I think that we are all so so thankful for a lot of things but mainly for family, am I right"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek put Penelopes hand in his and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope".

She smiled as he said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you never let me by with anything and you always call me on my crap", Jack and Henry laughed causing the adults to snicker. Derek said, "I don't know what I would have done without you goddess, you are my world and without you I would be lost", he then gently squeezed her hand and said, "I, I I".

She looked at him and said, "you what"?, he said, "I love you", her mouth flew open and she said, "wh wh what"?, he said, "I love you, as in love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love". He ran his thumb over the palm of her hand and said, "you mean everything to me Penelope and I don't want to take the chance that somebody else my sweep you off your feet".

Derek said, "it's your turn", she laughed and said, "I love you to hotstuff, you are the man that I have loved for years and I don't want to be without you any longer,  
I want you and only you". He cupped her face in his hands and gently leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when his lips met hers it felt like she was in heaven and she didn't want it to end, not now, not ever.

The team watched as the happy couple shared several kisses before they tore themselves apart when Henry said, "yayyyyyyyyy dey tissin", Penelope laughed and said, "that's right sweet pea". Fran smiled and said, "welllllllll now that the two of you are together I expect some of those beautiful grandbabies I've been promised all of these years" causing Penelope to blush and Derek to smile happily as he leaned in for another kiss.

The family laughed, ate and talked as they continued their dinner, Derek kept his hand on Penelope during the entire meal, he just had to be touching some part of her all the time. After everybody was finished eating everybody headed into the family room to watch a movie, Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "I love you so much sweetness".

She grinned as she ran her hand up his chest and said, "and I love you to handsome, I'm just sorry that it took us so long to say something to each other", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "me to but now you're mine and I'm yours and nothing or nobody is going to change that". He backed her against the wall as his mouth once again devoured hers.

After a few minutes they pulled apart only when Derek felt somebody tugging on his leg, he looked down and said, "what's up little man"?, he wiggled his finger and when Derek leaned down he whispered something into his ear. Derek said, "alright buddy, alright" and then they watched as he ran into the other room, Derek looked at her and said, "we will have to continue this later because the pleasure of our company is requested in the other room to enjoy a movie with the others".

They intertwined their fingers and sighed happily as they walked into the other room, they got into a comfortable position as the movie started, they then spent the next 90 plus minutes watching the minions. A couple of hours later one at a time family by family gathered their things and thanked Dave and Fran for an amazing dinner and then made their way home.

Derek drove his baby girl home and walked her to the door, he opened the door and said, "good night baby", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "it doesn't have to be good night ya know"?, he wiggled his eyes and said, "why Ms. Garcia are you trying to seduce me"?, she grabbed him by hand and tugged him inside and said, "yep"  
as she dragged him toward the stairs.

One more chapter left


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully Yours-Ch 3

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek Morgan looks down at the tired and sweaty face of his wife and says, "you can do this baby girl", she pushed and pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to relax. She collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "just a few more pushes and then you will be able to hold your baby in your arms".

The team had been called away on a case but since Penelope had been cramping and hurting in her back and stomach Hotch let him stay home with Penelope, as he smiled at her all he could think of was how beautiful she was. Penelope said, "are you alright hotstuff"?, he said, "perfect sweetness, just perfect, I was just remembering our wedding".

She laughed and said, "I was so much thinner then", he grinned and said, "you were beautiful then and you are beautiful now", she said, "smooth talker" and then she looked at her doctor and said, "here comes another one". The doctor said, "just push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head yes and raised up and started squeezing Dereks hand as she started pushing again.

Penelope had been in labor for 19 hours and she was exhausted, their child was stubborn, stubborn like both of his or her parents, Derek laughed and said, "baby girl do you remember the night you told me you were pregnant"?, she smiled and said, "ahhhhhhhh yes I remember that well". Derek said, "I can still see you handing me a box and telling me that our lives were going to change forever".

He kissed her forehead and said, "and I remmeber how scared and happy I was when I opened the box and saw the positive pregnancy test in the box", she said, "me to, me to". Penelope grabbed his hand again and said, "ohhhhhhhhh here comes another one", the doctor said, "alright Penelope on this one we're going to deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready".

Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I love you baby", she said, "I love you tooooooooooooo" as she started pushing and the next sound she heard was the crying that was coming from the little bundle in the doctors arms. They watched as the doctor cleaned the baby off and looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, he smiled and nodded his head yes.

Penelope watched as Derek cut the cord between the clamps and then seconds later the baby was handed to her, the doctor said, "congratulations you two, you are the parents of a beautiful little girl". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "did you hear that sweetness, I have two baby girls"?, she said, "ohhhhh look at what we did".

Derek said, "she's beautiful just like her mommy", the doctor worked getting Penelope sewed up and ready to go to recovery and Derek said, "ohhhh look at her she's perfect". Penelope said, "she's the perfect mixture between me and you hotstuff", he kissed their daughter on the top of the head and said, "I can't believe it I can't believe that we have a daughter".

The baby started squirming around in her mommys arms and Penelope said, "it's okay baby girl, mommy's got you, mommy's got you", Penelope then kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "I can't wait for the rest of our family to meet you". Derek said, "momma and the girls will be here tonight and the team probably early in the morning".

Penelope said, "well handsome we need to decide something", he said, "we do, what"?, she said, "we never decided on a name", he laughed and said, "oh we didn't did we beautiful"?, she shook her head and said, "nope". Derek said, "how about Destiny"?, she said, "ohhhh I love it", Derek kissed her lips and said, "me to because we were always destined to be together".

The proud parents looked down at their sleeping daughter and Penelope said, "welcome to our family Destiny Angela Morgan", Derek kissed his daughter on the head and then his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you". She smiled as she looked back and forth from her daughter to her husband, she said, "I love you to handsome and we will always be yours".

Derek grinned and said, "thankfully mine, now and forever", she laughed and said, "that's right hotstuff, thankfully yours, thankfully yours"

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL OF YOU AMAZING READERS, I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY


End file.
